


Looking for what was lost

by Seirin



Category: Slayers (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-10
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2017-12-26 05:05:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/961898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seirin/pseuds/Seirin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lina Inverse starts another day in High School of Seyrun Academy. A painful past, hidden right under the surface of constantly repeating dreams, ruthlessly reaches out for what's rightfully its. LZ GS FX</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The awakening

**Author's Note:**

> I just want to warn you that English isn't my mother tongue, so be ready for errors ;)

I just want to warn you that English isn’t my mother tongue, so be ready for errors ;)

Chapter I  
The awakening

Once again she had the very same dream. She hated those nightmares. At first everything was fine. She dreamt about the best restaurant in Seyrun, the Flavour Palace. She was about to taste its the best dish, when all of sudden the scenery was changing. The illumination coming from a beautiful chandelier changed into a weak light of the moon. The emotion of pure pleasure turned into a feeling she had to run. She was aware it was just a dream but she couldn’t wake up. She did the thing her instinct told her: she started to run as fast as she could, but, as always, she met a dead end. She turned around and felt a cold rock behind her back. She watched a dark silhouette approaching her slowly. She could see just a pair of sapphire blue eyes before she woke up…  
She cursed. She hated this dream! It always felt so real… But when she looked at her clock, she stopped thinking about her nightmare. 8 AM was really close, so if she wanted to be on time for her first class, she really had to speed up.

 

“Do you really think this a reincarnation of the redhead witch?” A high dark-haired man asked his companion – a short, skinny person whose face was cloaked.  
“I’m not sure for one hundred percent, but I can feel a power vibrations in the vicinity. There are too many strange things concerning this girl for a mere coincidence.” He said in a low voice completely not fitting his image of a child.  
“Even if it’s her, how do you know she hasn’t awaken? Maybe she just want do deceive us?” It could seem that the dark-haired man paid attention only to his partner, but in fact he watched closely a running red-head. The roof of a high building nearby a park turned out to be a perfect observation spot. His yellow eyes turned into red ones for a second. “On the other hand she doesn’t emit any magical aura.”  
“ I doubt it. You know very well that awakening of someone like cephieleu would emit a lot of powerful energy. We would know if it happened. The memory of protectors of the Princess was sealed with their power to make their finding and killing more difficult for us. Theoretically it’s impossible to find them before their awakening, but if you know how to look… “ In his eyes appeared an evil sparkle. “ Impossible becomes possible, my dear Gethley. “ It wasn’t needed to look at smaller man to know he was smiling.   
Gethley at first looked at his partner doubtfully and then looked at the read-head, who having been in a big hurry seconds earlier suddenly stopped and looked in their direction.  
The dark-haired man couldn’t believe it. No one without powers should be able to feel their aura.   
“She sensed us?! That’s impossible! That was just a coincidence!”  
“That’s exactly what I meant. There are too many coincidences concerning this girl. That’s why you have to get rid of her. ”  
“Yes, sir.”

 

Lina was really fed up with it. Once again she had an impression she was observed. What is more, she experienced this damn nightmare once again. It didn’t get her in a good mood. The read-head appeared in a class room when the bell rang. She sat in her place next to suspiciously smiling Rika, a nice blond with brown eyes.  
“You are lucky. Lokarson went to check something. Remind me, why is she so mean to you?” Rika finished the sentence in a rhetorical tone.  
“Pshaw… This old bag should learn before applying for teacher’s vacancy.”  
“Mmm… Do you think she has a grudge against you because of your still making fun of her? Maybe your comment about her crush on the headmaster did the trick as well?” The blond smiled when Lina made a I-have-no-idea-what-you-are-talking-about face. “Anyway, I haven’t told your about my golden news yet! We are going to have a new transfer student!” She was really proud of her gathering information skills. “ Some girls have already seen him! He is said to be soooo handsome!” The girl started to squeak.   
“Oh shut up! You haven’t seen him yet, so calm down!” Lina screamed directly in her friend’s ear. As a result Rika started to whisper.  
“He is in senior year. I’ve heard he is really talented. You know there are just two years between you, so maybe he’ll be the one who can win a heart of our heartless read-head…” Rika couldn’t resist and started to laugh really hard.  
Lina’s pupils dangerously narrowed.  
[BANG]  
“Owww!!! I’m so sooorryyy! It won’t happen again!”  
“Miss Inverse! What’s that supposed to mean?! Go to the headmaster! At once!”

 

“I’m so sorry. Can you forgive me?” Rika used the only way to make Lina forgive her: she offered the read-head her second breakfast. When the red-eyed girl kindly agreed, two young women sat under their favorite tree. The blond especially liked this place because she could there freely observe other people and remain unnoticed. She was really happy when she saw a new object of her interest: a new transfer student sitting not so far away from two friends. After a short observation she understood the girls who were sitting close to him and praying for an attention of a lavender-haired, pale and muscular man.  
“Lina! Look! It’s him!”   
“Oh stop it!” Lina unwillingly looked at the new comer. She reluctantly had to admit that Rika was right. The man was really handsome. She was hoping her glance remained unnoticed, but after a moment the man lifted his head. Their eyes met and the time stopped. She saw sapphire blue irises. Alarmingly familiar.   
“Zelgadis…” She whispered without thinking. Only after a while she became aware of what she had said.   
Rika looked at her in shock.  
“Lina, do you know him?” She asked seriously.  
“Of course not! I see him for the first time!” The read-head answered quickly. She was lying and telling the truth at the very same time. She did see him for the first time. Another case was his eyes. And how did she know his name is Zelgadis?  
“Aren’t you tricking me?” Rika wanted to continue the questioning, but luckily for the red-eyed girl the bell rang.  
“Let’s go! Or we’ll be late!” Lina said a bit too quickly.  
Rika shook her head. Her friend was hiding something once again from her.

 

The tradition of second class of High School of Seyrun Academy was visiting the Yukamono bar, a place with a karaoke machine and delicious food, every Friday. This Friday wasn’t different. Lina followed her friends without much enthusiasm. Her mind was a mess and she didn’t want to take part in a whole event. On the other hand she didn’t want to listen to concerned Rika, who wouldn’t leave her alone as long she wasn’t convinced there was nothing wrong with her, so she decided to play along with decision of her class. The red-head was so lost in her thoughts she didn’t noticed she approached a street. She also couldn’t hear Rika’s alarming voice and didn’t see a big blue truck which was getting closer and closer to her. The girl reacted when she felt a strong grip on her forearm which pulled her toward the pavement. A big blue track dashed right before her nose. If she was on the road at the very moment, she would be in a very bad shape right now. She turned around and saw the new transfer student. Those eyes, which haunted her for so many nights, watched her carefully. Once again she found herself unable to break the eye contact. After a few seconds she composed herself and looked away. Surely he even didn’t know her…   
“Lina, be careful next time.” He said in melodic voice, after which he let her go and passed her and her class friends.   
“You know him! Don’t you dare deny it!” The shocked girl recognized Rika’s voice, but didn’t answer immediately. It was true, he called her name, but it didn’t have to mean he really knew her. He could learn her name while talking to someone. But she didn’t believe her own reasoning. Deep inside she knew she was somehow familiar with this guy. She tried to remember something, but she started to feel dizzy. She lifted her head to look at her friends.  
“Maybe yes, maybe no.” Lina said winking playfully.   
And then she felt it once again. This unnerving feeling she was being observed.  
“Girls, I’m sorry I’ve forgotten something. I’ll see you on Monday!” She announced and left the bewildered group.   
Rika looked at the disappearing silhouette of the red-head. “Lina, what’s going on?” She asked silently. 

 

Her intuition led her to an old industrial zone. An old and unused factory was closed almost 50 years ago because of its pollution activity. After all this time there was no one who would invest their money in modernization of this aging and dangerous building. But still Lina was certain this was a place, where the person observing her was hiding.  
“I haven’t thought you would come to me on your own, Lina Inverse.” The girl turned around and saw a high, slim man with a long dark hair. His yellow catlike irises narrowed in contentment. A black cape rustled on a wind when he jumped from a big building landing dangerously close to Lina.  
“Who are you? Why are you still watching me?” The girl asked, fuming. In her eyes appeared a dangerous sparkle.   
The man just laughed.  
“So, my master was right. You haven’t awaken yet. If you did, I would have a big problem. But right now your sharp senses without your magic aren’t a big threat to me. Summing up, I want to inform you I came here in order to kill you, Lina Inverse. “ He finished his sentence cumulating in his hand a ball of energy and throwing it in Lina’s direction. The girl instinctively evaded the attack and looked closely at a ball of fire flying next to her eyes. Magic? Here? It was said that during the Sarienhal war everybody capable of magic was killed. On the other hand she saw a ball of magical fire with her own eyes. But what was this guy talking about? She hadn’t awaken? Her magic? Almost every single person would think this guy was crazy, but somehow she knew he was telling truth. The light of the flame reflected in her eyes and then something budged in her. She half-consciously joined her hands and said:  
“Fire Ball.” This time the ball of fire appeared in her palm, which immediately dashed towards her attacker. The man didn’t expect it. He just shouted in pain when the ball hit him. Taking this opportunity, Lina ran to the old factory. The dark haired man started to look for his prey. He started to get angry. It was unnerving her power started to come back, but it still wasn’t a problem. He would make sure the red-head witch would regret what she had done.

 

She run as quickly as she could. She suppressed a first wave of panic, trying to think of some plan. She didn’t know how she managed to use magic, but she was aware the element of surprise won’t work twice. But… Maybe… She smiled when she saw a big old machine. Yes it could work...

 

The man in a black cape went along a dark corridor. He didn’t try hiding. He knew he had an advantage over his victim and he wanted her to know he was close, that her death was approaching. He saw her when he came to a great hall. She stood with her arms crossed, leaning against the wall. She didn’t look like she was terrified. It was really unnerving. The girl just watched him carefully, waiting for his next step. His yellow eyes became red once again. He checked the room and he didn’t sense anything odd. He smiled and started to proceed towards his sweet prey. That was it. She couldn’t do anything. The dark-haired snorted when he saw she got ready to cast another Fire Ball. He couldn’t believe she was so stupid. Lina finished the incantation and sent him a flying Fire Bal. He even didn’t have to evade it, because the ball freely passed him.   
“Is there something wrong with your eyes?” He scoffed.   
“You’ll see.” She stated calmly.  
“What are you talking about?” He started, but couldn’t finish what he wanted to say, because he understood what Lina meant. Above him there was an enormous machinery standing on solid, but wooden bar. The ball wasn’t supposed to hit him. The bar was her target. And without a support of the bar whole machinery fell on him.  
Lina moved away as soon as everything started to fall. “Is he alive?” She asked herself. Every person would be dead after such an attack. But she knew very well this guy wasn’t a normal mortal. After a second she felt an ominous aura behind her back. The frightened girl tried to evade his next attack. But she didn’t make it. She felt a strong pain in her arm. In hand of her attacker appeared a silver sword rinsed in her blood. He once again started to proceed towards the red-head with an evil glint in his eyes.   
“You are really amazing. Even with almost completely sealed power, you are a formidable opponent. It’s such a shame. But I have no choice.” With every single word there was more insanity in his voice. “I have to kill you.” He was getting closer and closer. Lina was retreating holding her blooding arm. But the distance between them wasn’t growing.  
Suddenly a ball of a powerful energy flying towards the dark-haired appeared, who jumped out of its way in the last moment.  
“Stay away from her, Gethley.” Said a melodious tenor.   
Lina raised her head and saw a man with an unusual appearance. Lavender hair gleamed with a metallic luster. His skin had a bluish tinge, and here and there were stones within it. The most eye-catching in his appearance were his sapphire eyes looking coldly at the man called Gethley.  
“So you’ve appeared, Zelgadis. That’s the final evidence she is cephieleu.” He smiled once again and without warning rushed towards Lina. The girl‘s eyes only widened. She was sure this time his sword would reach her. But she was mistaken. Her opponent’s chest was pierced by a blade of a newcomer.   
“It isn’t end. We’ll see each other. They know… Hahahaha…” He started to laugh before he lost consciousness and disappeared.   
Lina at first was looking at the floor. After while her eyes met the sapphire ones.  
“I told you to be careful.” He said reproachfully.   
“It’s you.” She stated. It wasn’t a question.  
“Yes, it’s me.” He answered calmly, after which he came closer and touched her wounded arm. As soon as she felt his touch, her mind was flooded with a mass of pictures. She moved away from him and started to recoil.  
“I don’t want to remember it. “ She whispered. She was dizzy. She only knew that a physical contact with this man would make her remember something she didn’t wanted to remember.   
Zelgadis looked at her coldly.  
“I’m afraid you don’t have a choice.” He started and began to approach her. Lina was retreating until her back met a cold wall. Just like in her dream she couldn’t run away from sapphire blue eyes. But this time it was a reality. Once again she couldn’t break the eye contact. She shivered when the man hold her around the waist and with his second hand he cupped her chin. She had never let anyone to touch her in such way. She had always kept men on distance, but she couldn’t resist him. What is more, his presence felt so familiar. She started to fell even more dizzy. She felt falling barriers in her mind. When their mouths met, her mind was once again flooded with a mass of pictures, but she knew this time she wouldn’t be able to suppress them. When she felt Zelgadis pressed her to him even more, something inside of her cracked. Memories from a distant past took over her mind. She lost consciousness and whole factory was flooded in a bright light.

 

Somewhere far away a silent voice could be heard.  
“Cephieleu has awaken. So let the party begin.”


	2. What’s deep hidden

Chapter II  
What’s deep hidden

“A long time ago in a lovely kingdom lived a young, pretty Princess. But apart from her beauty, she possessed something very important, dear children. It was her good heart for which she was loved by her subjects. The girl shared her magnificent Palace with her dear friends: three beautiful fairies, called syenleu, and hiruzenkai – their guardian spirits. The most powerful fairy was called cephieleu. She was famous in whole kingdom for her fiery hair and amazing fire tricks she loved to show children. Second syenleu was loved for her delightful voice. The last fairy was able to clean the sky and make the sun shine whenever she wanted. Their guardian spirits looked after them protecting them from any harm. Everyone lived happily in world full of merriness and magic. But one day something terrible happened and because of it the Princess, syenleu and hiruzenkai had to leave their beloved country. Since then magic had disappeared from whole Seyrun.”  
“Hahaha!” In a big room could be heard a loud mannish laughter. “It’s genius! It’s simply genius! The man exclaimed holding in his hands a copy of “Fairy tales and myths of Seyrun”.  
“Gethley, we were supposed to look for a serious pieces of information, not some silly fairy tales. “ Answered him a serious feminine voice. Gethley watched closely his new partner. The girl with short, black hair looked at him with disdain in her yellowish, amazingly similar to his own, eyes. Gissleyna, his flesh and blood, didn’t know such an abstract term as sense of humor. “You were supposed to kill cephieleu before her awakening. You didn’t. You’ ve lost one of your lives, but despite your defeat Mr. Phibrizzo’s given you another chance, so get a grip!”  
“Oh, give me a break. By killing me, they just made me a favour. You know very well, that with every single death I’m getting more and more powerful.” He smiled to her impishly.  
“Even your number of lives is limited.” She reminded him darkly.  
“Ok. Ok.” He answered in a carefree way. “You have better listen to what’s written here. They called the red witch a good fairy! Do you get it?” He laughed his head off. ”But it isn’t everything! Our lovely good fairy was famous in whole kingdom for her fiery hair and amazing fire tricks she loved to show children”. It was good, wasn’t it? The high priestess of Seyrun Princess who blown up everything on her way loved to show fire tricks to children! Oh, and that’s even better! I would love to see face of this stony stiff after hearing that a hiruzenkai, a proud, personal protector of a priestess was called a guardian spirit!“  
“Actually, it isn’t incorrect. Hiruzenkai do look after priestesses, after all.” Gissleyna answered calmly. She didn’t see anything funny in what her brother told her.  
“Oh, and do you know how did they called the massacre from one thousand years ago?” He was still skimming a copy of fairy tales. “But one day something terrible happened. It’ s a pity they didn’t write anything about how we had slaughtered this whole team.” He added, languorous.  
“But then they would have to write about our loss as well. “ The girl noticed. “Maybe the army and those pseudo-mages weren’t a big deal, but syenleu and hiruzenkai, especially the cephieleu and her protector were a ferocious enemy.”  
“It doesn’t really matter. The most important is that they died and Seyrun has lost its magic.”  
“Aren’t you forgetting that we needed 1000 years to regain our strength? And it turns out the magic is coming back to this accursed country.“ In voice of the black-haired woman could be seen a glint of wrath. “And we know nothing about the final moments of this battle… So how can we talk about the victory?”  
“They died a terrible, painful death. We’ve been only in state of hibernation.” The man answered her calmly.  
“But they were reborn! They haven’t regained their power completely, but the cephieleu has reawaken!”  
“But it doesn’t mean she’s got her power back.” He interrupted her. “It’ll take some time before the red witch regains her full power.” He smirked.   
“It’ll take some time?” She frowned.  
“Yes, my dear sister. The red witch won’t remember everything at once, but the most painful memories’ll appear as first. Do you really think that after 17 years of calm life she’ll gladly start to fight?”  
“Of course. After all, she has to protect her Princess, doesn’t she?”  
“You see, Giss, then she was brought up as a priestess whose destiny was to fight and protect. This time she was born as a normal girl with a normal life. It’s a huge difference.”   
“So… Do you think we have enough time to find and kill other syenleu?” She asked with a hope in her voice.  
“Yes. That’s exactly what’s I’m thinking about.” He slowly nodded his head.  
“And what about finding the Princess? She is a key to the plan of our master. And we still don’t remember what had happened in final moments of the battle. How is it possible no one remembers it?”  
“We’ll find out if we find the Princess.”  
“What if cephieleu won’t let us do it?”  
“Well… then we’ll find some other way to make her life harder. I’ll be satisfied as long as the red witch suffers.” The man with feline, yellowish eyes smiled evilly. 

***

Lina didn’t want to open her eyes. She still felt dizzy and the feeling that her magic had been unsealed wasn’t helping. She wanted to be reborn as a normal girl. She didn’t want to repeat this nightmare ever again. She liked her life. Even those dumb teachers were tolerable. She would love to wake up without her knowledge about her previous life, just come to school and hit Rika because of her stupid behavior. But it wasn’t possible. Not anymore.  
“How long are you going to pretend you are still asleep?” She heard a mean, male voice. She turned around and saw a turned on computer on a desk, behind which was sitting Zelgadis in his human form.   
“Did you have to do this at that moment?” She asked with pretence in her voice, ignoring his previous question.  
“I’m really sorry we don’t have a luxury of one million years to let you awake when you would like to.” He answered sarcastically.  
In red eyes appeared a glint of wrath.  
“And who let you make decision in my place?” She hissed.  
“I believe some of your memories should have come back. You are cephieleu, and you’ve got some responsibilities. And it doesn’t matter if you want it or not.” His voice became cold.  
“And what if I’m not going to be any fucking cephieleu?” She started to tremble out of anger.   
“We’ll see how long are you going to keep on saying that.” He said doubtfully.  
“As always, you are insensitive jerk.” She got up and left the room. She could see out of the corner of her eye that the man was watching her, but he neither said another word nor made an attempt to stop her. She was glad because of it. Right now talking to him was the last thing she wanted to do.   
Thanks to a small, characteristic corridor she knew she was in a dormitory of Seyrun Academy located in the north part of the city. Without putting any jacket on she left the apartment. As soon as she inhaled a fresh air she felt a little better. She decided to go towards the park she always visited when she had too much on her mind. Lost in her thoughts she didn’t noticed how quickly she reached her destination. When she saw her favorite willow, she looked around. After making sure there was no one in the vicinity she approached the tree. She studied a tree bark before she chanted:  
“Levitation.” Slowly she hovered. In spite of not liking the fact she had been forcefully awaken she did appreciate the joy she had always experienced when she had been using magic. She landed gracefully on a branch and looked at the city landscape. The view was breathtaking and at the very same time she could be sure she wouldn’t be seen. Lina observed leaves rustling in the wind and all of sudden in her mind appeared a strange thought. She was calm. Last months consisted of unpleasant dreams. Her senses were still alert, but she wasn’t aware of the reason why. Now she knew it very well. Unconsciously she felt the presence of Shabranigdo’s followers. The sorceress smirked when she saw how contradictory her thoughts were. At first she didn’t want to regain her memories, but when she did, she was at peace. Unfortunately, that was the truth. She could get angry with Zelgadis as much as she wanted, but she had to admit he did the right thing.   
“Hello, cephieleu.” Suddenly she heard a childish voice. Alarmed sorceress raised her head and saw a short, fat woman wearing an ugly pink dress and a funny straw hat.  
“Hi, peasant Mazoku.” The redhead answered mockingly.   
“Could you be so nice and jump from that tree? You know, I don’t want to dirty my hands.” The Mazoku girl had a truly annoying voice.   
“Are your supervisors insane? They are sending an overgrown pig to get rid of me?” Lina continued.   
The Demon looked at her ominously.  
“I know you haven’t regained full power yet. Actually, I think you are pretty weak right now.”   
“We’ll see.” Lina just snickered.   
“I’ll make you regret this pushy attitude of yours!” The Mazoku girl growled throwing towards the sorceress an energy ball. Much more powerful than Lina was expecting. The redhead dodged and casted Fire Ball. She noticed with satisfaction it was evidently bigger than the one from yesterday. On the other hand she was aware that if she had been in full power, one Fire Ball would have been enough to destroy her opponent. In spite of this fact, she was positive this enemy was no match for her. Attacks of fat woman were quite strong, but Lina was too quick for them to reach her. The redhead’s strategy was simple but effective. She readied her fire spell. The Mazoku girl jumped high in the air to avoid it. That was exactly what the sorceress was waiting for.   
“Ice Arrow!” The Demon in one second became imprisoned in an ice cage. After that Lina started an incantation not heard from 1000 years.  
“One who is darker than twilight. One who is redder than flowing blood. Buried in the flow of time In thy great name, I hereby pledge myself to darkness. Those who stand before us in our way. All those who have become fools. Merge thy power and mine To grant destruction equally to all!! DRAGON SLAVE!” Release of this energy made her feel really good. She missed it. She just loved magic.   
A stream of a powerful energy ran towards the enemy who didn’t have a chance to survive. The satisfaction because of this small victory felt really good, but all of sudden the sorceress started to collapse. The dizziness from yesterday came back. She would have fallen on the ground if not for a pair of strong arms.  
“Has the great Lina Inverse forgotten that casting such powerful spells in a weakened state results in an instantaneous loss of strength?” She heard exactly the same mocking tenor she heard in the morning.   
“Zel, what are you doing here? Don’t tell me you followed me.” Her pupils narrowed dangerously.   
“I didn’t. I just wanted to make sure you won’t do anything stupid.” He corrected her picking her up.   
“Do you want to pick a fight?” She asked in a warning tone, not paying attention to the fact how comical it sounded when she couldn’t stand on her own.   
“I would love to see it.” The mage smirked.  
“As soon as I feel better…” The sorceress threatened.   
“Maybe you won’t forget about hiding your magical aura.” He cut in.   
Lina looked at him annoyed. That was how this dumb Mazoku found her.   
“Oh just leave me alone!” Lina barked offended. She never liked when he was right.  
“I don’t want to worry you, but you are stuck with me.” Zelgadis smiled in meanly way.  
“Pshaw!”  
“Anyway, I can see you are in better mood now.” He changed the subject. This sentence alone made Lina serious again.   
“I didn’t want to regain those memories. I don’t want to experience it ever again…” She said quietly.   
“That’s way we have to act fast. To not let it happen again.” His tone became gentle. He knew how painful it was to her. Those memories were an open wound, very difficult to heal. But the only way to get rid of fears of the past was to take them head on. He was aware that was the only way to go forward.   
Suddenly he felt her lean against his chest.   
“It’s good to see you alive.” She whispered.   
The man looked at her a little taken aback. He expected some outburst of angriness, not something like that. Before he answered her, the girl fell asleep. Studying her face he had smiled warmly for the first time for a very long time and disappeared.

***

When she looked through the window she saw a dark sky full of storm clouds. First drops of a rain fell on the glass, after which they slowly slipped. The young woman with hesitation touched the pane. The material was doubtlessly cold under her fingers but it didn’t last very long. In one instant the place she touched became hot, so much that all drops vaporized. The blond at once took few steps back. But after several seconds she wasn’t frightened. She was curious. The young woman raised her hands and put them on her chest. Once again she felt it. The heat. She looked at her palms and saw a small ball of energy. Amazed she focused on the ball which started to slowly grow. She smiled in satisfaction. She really could have control it! Only after hearing a loud thunder she noticed that a drizzle became a downpour. The girl looked at her hands and once again through the window. She sent another signal to make the ball of energy bigger. She succeeded. And at the very same time the rain became even heavier. The shocked, young woman was watching this phenomenon which was under her control in awe. The ball of energy started to grow rapidly and left her hands in order to whirl in the center of the room with remarkable speed. The blond didn’t feel fear. It seemed to her that was exactly what she had been waiting for since the day she was born. She wanted to release what was hidden deep inside of her. She reached out to the dancing power. It was so warm…  
If someone had been standing next to her, he would immediately have paid attention to the unconscious eyes of the young woman. He would have known at once it wasn’t safe for the girl to touch such a dangerous looking energy. And he would have felt a true fear when he saw the ball of energy absorbing a human being.

***

It was a long time ago when Seyrun saw such a dangerous storm. But still for every citizen this heavy rain and dangerous thunders were just a natural phenomenon. No one would have thought there was a person who was responsible for all of that. On the other hand, calling an enormous, bright dragon a human was difficult. The creature danced with the air above the whole city. Every waving of each wing made a gust of wind. Every single growl which couldn’t be heard by normal humans summoned a lightning. The dragon in his trance even didn’t noticed some extraordinary newcomer. A purple-haired man smiled watching the creature with closed eyes. (That’s exactly what he did, even if it didn’t make sense for normal mortals.)   
“Oh, small dragon, losing control in such a way isn’t like you.” He said merrily, but the creature didn’t pay attention to the man continuing its dance. The man raised his hand. One second later the dragon was surrounded by a stream of dark, ominous energy. That was the moment when the creature noticed the opponent, but it was too late. A wild light became dimmed by a controlled darkness. The enormous dragon started to shrink and in no time in its place appeared a blond girl in a simple, blue dress with unconscious eyes. The man quickly teleported next to her and caught her when the aura surrounding her disappeared.  
The weather started to calm down.   
The awakening of syenleu was completed.  
The man teleported once again just to appear in an elegant looking flat.  
“What’s happening?” The young woman asked weakly.   
“Nothing at all. You have just almost destroyed the city. But nothing more.” Answered an annoying voice she knew too well.  
“Xelloss! What the hell are you doing here?” She looked around and noticed she was in arms of the purple-haired. “What are you doing namagomi?! Put me down at once!!!” She growled.   
Xelloss instantly obeyed and released her in such way her bottom painfully hit the floor.   
“Ouch! You damn idiot! If I get my hand on you!” Yelled enraged and sore blond looking for her club.  
“ So you’ve regained your memories.” He said calmly.  
That made her stop. Slowly, very slowly her mind became flooded with memories. She was happy she was on the floor because at the moment her legs felt totally weak.  
“Seyrun. The Princess. What have I done? I could have killed everybody.” She started to mumble. After a moment she looked at Xelloss. “What are you doing here? Why have you helped me?”  
“With your hiruzenkai not being here, someone had to do it.” He smiled.  
Filia looked at him suspiciously.  
“Since when does the great Xelloss help his enemies?”   
“My dear, you are totally mistaken. I wasn’t helping you. At first our goal was to kill cephieleu and syenleu before the awakening. In your case we were late. You would have destroyed Seyrun, which isn’t our goal.” The purple-haired man explained calmly.  
“Sure.” Filia answered unconvinced. The Trickster Priest wasn’t a person who would do something for free. There was always something more behind his actions.   
The Mazoku just smiled and leaned towards her.  
The blond’s face became flushed.   
“I just have to tell you, small dragon.” He made a theatrical pause. “You’ve gained some weight over those years.” The blush was long gone and in its place appeared a glint of fury in her eyes.  
The man disappeared with a smile on his lips.   
“XELLOSS!!!” 

***

“Gethley, how can you explain me, that second syenleu has awaken?” Said an ominous voice.  
“We aren’t so sure. But killing just one syenleu would be more than enough.” The dark-haired man answered optimistically. “What’s more we felt weak pulsation of energy in north part of Seyrun. The last syenleu is the weakest one, so this time we’ll kill her for sure.”  
“Keep your word, Gethley.”  
“Yes, sir.” The yellow-eyed replied. So far situation hadn’t look good. But this time he was sure the blood of his enemy would ne spilled. Just like 1000 years ago.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter III  
The fear of existence

She hit an invisible wall with her fist. She was trembling, when she watched the fight taking place behind the impenetrable barrier. She knew what was going to happen. She was aware that there was no way she could prevent it, but she had been still hitting the magical, transparent wall. A trickle of blood ran across her hand, but she didn’t pay attention to it. Not when three men were attacking a single person right before her eyes. At the first glance of view one could have seen that attacked man was a powerful fighter, but his opponents were just too strong. As a result of a perfectly synchronized offensive the man was receiving a blow after blow. She felt her protector was getting weaker and weaker and she couldn’t have done anything to help him. Suddenly the time slowed down its flow. She watched helplessly how one of foe’s sword breaks through his chest. How second one hits another vital spot followed by the third one. She saw him triggering a shock wave which blasted away his opponents. The blood started to flow copiously when he pulled out one of the swords. She watched how sapphire eyes are losing their spark… how his limp body slowly sinks to the ground…  
‘Zelgadis!!!’

 

She woke up drenched in a sweat. She sat down, panting heavily. Looking at the darkness, she hugged herself and started repeat in a whispering voice: ‘It’s a past. It’s a fucking past. He is alive… It won’t happen again…’ She closed her eyes in order to help herself to calm down. But as soon as her lids closed, she saw his lifeless body. She took few deeper breathes, but it didn’t help much. This dream was so realistic… So reminding of her reality from 1000 years ago. Only when she managed to relax a bit, she felt his calm magical aura. Without second thought she got up and left a small room and went a long a short corridor leading to the second bedroom. Silently but without hesitation she pushed the door. She knew he wouldn’t be asleep. He had always been able to sense her uneasiness, so she wasn’t surprised when she saw him awake and looking in her direction. She didn’t answer this unvoiced question, but she came closer to him. She sat next to him and leaned her head against his torso. She was listening intently to his steady heartbeat. That was enough to chase away painful images flooding her mind. Only if it was only for a moment. After few seconds she felt his hands closed her in a gentle embrace.  
‘What’s happened?’ He asked in a whisper. He was trying not to show a concern in his voice. She was silent for a moment before she answered.  
‘Can I stay?’ She remarked shortly. It was only a single question. But it contained a lot of unsaid things which were immediately understood. He didn’t have to answer her verbally. It was more than enough that he hugged tighter. 

 

‘Mr. Nels Rada, I’m terribly sorry, but your daughter’s health has deteriorated. If this trend continues…’ The young doctor was speechless, when he looked in eyes of a careworn father, who couldn’t believe his beloved child was going to leave this world very soon. Over a dozen years earlier he lost his wife, and now fates wanted to take away his greatest treasure. What was frustrating to him the most, was the fact no doctor knew what was the cause of a continuous weakening of a young girl.   
‘It’s possible that after next control we will have to start a permanent hospitalization.’ The doctor added quietly. His eyes were full of a sincere concern and resignation. He had always wanted to prove that science can subject nature to humanity’s will. Fate’s irony caused he met on his way a person medicine couldn’t cure. That’s how a young defiant student became a cautious in his judgments, respected medic.  
‘Thank you.’ Eruk Nels Rada answered weakly. This phrase became his automatic response. He could only sit motionlessly. All of sudden he saw a shadow of a woman on shutters covering the windows of the medical office.   
‘Sylphiel!’ He cried and ran towards the door. He opened it, but it was too late. His daughter was nowhere to be found. 

 

She had known it for ages. It was her organism. She knew her limits better than anyone, but when she heard the words no one had ever verbalized in her presence, she started to tremble. When she heard the voice of her father she reacted instinctively. She didn’t want anyone to see her like that. She had always been trying to hide her fears deep inside her heart, but right now, when the truth stood before her, she couldn’t welcome it with opened arms. She thought she was ready for this, but how could she accept such truth? Especially when she still didn’t confess her feelings… Time passed so quickly, and what did she do? The answer was short: nothing. She told herself that next time she would succeed, that next time a right opportunity would occur. At first she was convinced that only watching him would be enough for her. That knowledge that he was happy would fill the emptiness in her heart. If only she could have observed him for a long time, maybe it would be enough... But right now, she didn’t want to be forgotten. All of sudden, she felt a strong, egoistic desire to leave something behind her, even if it meant to inflict a pain on someone.  
She was quickly panting, which forced her to slow down. She looked around to make sure no one followed her. Fortunately, she was alone. Without any hesitation she went towards the place she had always visited when she was still attending the school. That was an old building on the outskirts of High School of Seyrun Academy next to training grounds, where she could freely observe the school club of Kendo. That was the place when she saw him for the first time. She was unable to rationally explain this feeling, but she was sure she knew him. At first she was only watching the unaware man, but the longer it lasted, she was being pulled towards him more and more. And one day she realized she fell in love with a man she had never talked to. When she learnt she was gravely ill, she promised herself she would pluck up her courage and confess.   
Months were passing, her health was deteriorating, and she was still waiting for a better opportunity. And now she may not be able to wait…  
The grim weather changed very little since the weekend’s storm, so it was no surprise when the sky was once again covered by the dark clouds. People of Seyrun could hear a gentle droplets hitting numerous buildings. But no one could hear the falling tears merging with rain. 

 

‘Long time no see, Zelgadis.’ Said merrily an old man with a white beard, lifting his head from his desk. Hiruzenkai closed the door and sat on the nearby chair.   
‘Good afternoon, Rodimus.’ The young man answered.   
‘What happened you left your cephieleu on her own?’ Rodimus asked out of pure curiosity.  
Zelgadis only smirked.   
‘As you said she is cephieleu. She can take care of herself.’  
‘Wait a second, she has just awaken.’ The old man was really confused.  
‘That’s right. But she is Lina. Maybe she hasn’t regained her full power yet, but her magic is almost completely stable.’ He remarked proudly.  
‘Her power maybe yes, but how is she feeling? Does she have her memories back? I mean those concerning the Final Spell?’  
Those words made Zelgadis serious again.  
‘No. Her memories break off when she runs after the Princess. I can only speculate Lina started an incantation of something more powerful than Dragon Slave, which weakened the enemy so that the Princess could cast the Final Spell.   
Rodimus was musing his words.  
‘Saigen mael, the final spell casted by the Princess. It’s really amazing no one could examine the true nature of this spell for this 1000 years.’ The older man sighted. ‘ We only know it was a revival spell. Every syenleu, hiruzenkai and few other people were brought back to life after a whole millennium. Memory was sealed with power. Return of memory causes return of power, return of power causes return of power. Hiruzenkai should awaken first and then find their syenleu. And when three syenleu meet, the Princess should awaken. But we still don’t know what can trigger the awakening. Unfortunately, unless a person awakens, they won’t reappear in your memories even if you’ve awaken. And why did it last 1000 years? I’ve never heard about more complicated protecting spell.’  
‘We are working on it. Do you remember last Saturday’s storm? We are both almost sure that’s when one of syenleu awakened. Since then she has been blocking her energy and we are unable to find her, but the most important is that she is alive. But, I haven’t come all this way to talk on this topic.’ The younger man responded a bit coldly.   
Rodimus made a tired expression.   
‘Zelgadis, give it a rest. You have more pressing things on your mind.’  
‘One doesn’t exclude the other.’  
‘You cannot let it go?’   
In Zelgadis’ eyes appeared a glint of hatred and anger.  
‘I’ll never forgive him. And if he was reborn as well, there must be a meaning of it.’   
Rodimus sighted heavily. He saw the Red Priest only once, when many years ago he left Zelgadis in his care. His appearance in Zelgadis’ life caused a slow, painful awakening. Once again he had to experience the dreadful transformation, which was the reason of nightmares in the past. The old man understood the trauma of this small boy, but this feeling trough all those years was ousted by hatred, which turned later into thirst for vengeance.  
‘Unfortunately I know nothing new about Rezo.’ He answered in a resigned voice.   
Sapphire eyes narrowed unpleasantly.   
‘I see.’ Zelgadis said shortly, after which he went towards the door.  
‘Zelgadis, what does your cephieleu think about it?’ Rodimus asked mischievously.  
‘My cephieleu doesn’t have to know about everything.’ Zelgadis answered with a sneer before he left.   
Rodimus sighted once again and looked behind a window. Once again the sky was covered by dark clouds. First droplets of rain appeared on the glass. They were falling slowly, just like flowing down a cheek tears. 

 

Seyrun had always been a dynamically developing country. Researchers divided its history on two eras: the dark one and the light one. One could think that such naming meant that Seyrun at first experienced a very hard period, which was followed by a calm and prosperous one. It would be a quite rational explanation, but the truth was much simpler. In reality the light era was a period which was well studied and described in the contrast with the dark era. The dark era was one big enigma. No one knew what happened over 1000 years ago. Books from that period were mostly destroyed and the only historical source was word of mouth, but almost no one believed in those fairy tales. According to them ruins located in the center of Seyrun city were the remnants of a palace destroyed during the Sarienhal war. Some buildings were renovated and used as headquarter of city government. But the middle part of palace complex couldn’t be rebuilt. The main problem was a lake, on middle of which was situated the Royal Palace. The water seemed to interfere in every plan of building crews. In unknown circumstances the supporting pillars were sinking. After few attempts the mayor of Seyrun city abandoned plans of managements of central ruins and since then no one had disturbed its peace. That’s why an average citizen of Seyrun would be very surprised to see a young man with hair in color of aquamarine standing in the middle of secluded ruins.   
He was fearlessly sitting on a high column which was close to collapsing. His golden eyes wandered towards the setting sun, against which appeared a blond woman with blue irises.   
‘Valgaarv.’ She said quietly, landing gracefully on the ground.  
‘Filia. Oh hello, how are you doing?’ He said with a sneer in his voice.   
‘Oh, let’s see…’ She pretended to think really hard, after which she fixed a cold gaze on him. ‘Maybe I’m wondering why some hiruzenkai didn’t stop his awakening syenleu from almost destroying the whole Seyrun city? Especially that he regained his memory and power and was fully aware what could have happened if syenleu wouldn’t regain a control over her power?’   
‘Well, that would be a serious reason for such musings if syenleu was really confronting a hiruzenkai. But if she was confronting a normal boy, it would sound really ridiculous.’ He answered and looked back.   
Blue eyes of Filia narrowed with anger.   
‘Is that everything you have to tell me? That you just don’t care? Regained memories mean so little to you?’  
The man reacted much more violently than she expected, when in the blink of the eye she found herself pinned to the wall.   
‘You are the last person to blame me for anything!’ He growled. ‘Because of those memories I’m not going to be any fucking hiruzenkai!’  
‘What are you talking about?’ Asked the confused girl.  
‘Do you think I have no idea you had a romance with an enemy?’ He asked smirking.  
‘Are you fucking insane?’ She hissed, but she couldn’t hide a small blush covering her cheeks.  
‘Don’t play dumb. After all, you didn’t need me during your awakening, did you? Tell me, who helped you?’  
‘There is nothing between us. He helped me, because he had his reasons. That was your responsibility, Valgaarv.’ She said coldly. ‘Besides, the fact that I don’t reciprocate your feelings doesn’t mean I fell in love with enemy. You have duties to fulfill, so don’t act childishly.’ She added vindictively.   
Hearing it he hit angrily the wall with his fists right next to her head.   
Filia looked at her so called protector with a hint of fear.  
‘Why?’ He hissed fixing intensive gaze on her. ‘1000 years ago I told myself I’m a hiruzenkai and under the leadership of our feckless cephieleu I’ll be fulfilling my duties. And see what happened? I’m not going to repeat my past mistakes, Filia.‘ He took hold of her chin and lowered his head. ‘This time I’m going to do whatever I want.’ He whispered. Their faces were so close Filia blushed.  
‘What ar-e you do-ing?’ She stuttered.   
‘Whatever I want.’ He replied and planted a soft kiss on her lips. A moment later he stabbed her in the stomach with an ice blade. Syenleu immediately coughed with blood. She felt an unpleasant wave of coldness in her whole body. ‘The sealing spell? Casted by Valgaarv?’ She was thinking in shock while looking at her hiruzenkai in disbelief. She could have done nothing else. The world was spinning and becoming blurry right before her eyes. She was losing her strengths and consciousness.   
The young man watched how the woman, he pledged to protect at the cost of his life, was falling on the ground. After few seconds the body of syenleu was covered in ice which turned into a big, white sarcophagus. When the seal was complete Valgaarv reached his hand, which made appear a small ball of golden light. The man went towards the magical sphere, but he couldn’t resist looking at the icy coffin for the last time before he disappeared. 

 

Monday’s morning wasn’t a nice experience for Lina. The girl didn’t even suspect, that whole school was gossiping about the biggest feminist in school going out with a new transfer student. The fact she came with Zelgadis this morning only fueled this gossip. As soon as the pair entered the school, they could hear whispers and lively discussions. Her hiruzenkai didn’t seem to care about it, but Lina started to feel nervous. She was afraid of reaction of Rika, as she was the only person who knew Lina spent whole weekend outside her dorm. Cephieleu knew her friend well, and was aware of her scary imagination. Only after she split up with Zelgadis she heard an ominous hiss behind her back.  
‘Liiiiiinaaaaa Inveeeerssssse.’   
Yeah. Only Rika was able to emit such sounds. Lina jumped and turned around to look at her friend.   
‘Hi, Rika.’ She said silently praying this stupid girl wouldn’t ask about this weekend. But looking at the slightly narrowed eyes of the girl expressing unbridled curiosity, the sorceress lost all hope.   
‘You told me, you don’t know him. That you aren’t interested in him. And now what? How could you not tell me something like that? Our friendship doesn’t mean anything to you? Don’t you trust me at all?’ Rika stage-whispered, performing at the same time exaggerated dramatic poses.   
That was when Lina started to feel slight irritation.  
‘Stop spluttering nonsense!’ Barked blushing red-head. ‘It turned out we know each other after all, even if I didn’t recognized him at once. Zelgadis is my… let’s say childhood friend.’ It wasn’t a lie. It did happen. Maybe 1000 years ago, but it was an irrelevant detail. ‘And during weekend we talked about our past. And that’s it, so stop making those stupid faces!’ At the end Lina started to fume as her friend looked at her suspiciously.   
‘Talking, eh?’ Rika asked nastily. ‘And what about the night? Did you also… talk? Eh?’  
In the blink of an eye Lina was red as tomato.  
‘I have no idea what you are talking about.’ Cephieleu answered.  
‘Oh no! I haven’t expected it, Lina Inverse!’ The brown-haired girl started to scream. People started to stop to look at the source of the commotion. That was too much for Lina.  
‘Oooooouccch!!!’ A groan of a sore blond could be heard. ‘What was that for?’ She asked, but she remained silent under a furious gaze of Lina.   
Suddenly another two girls appeared next to them.  
‘Oi! Lina! What’s going on between you and this Zelgadis guy?’ Asked unaware of the danger Eria. But before Lina started to emit another wave of violence, Minae cut in.  
‘Eria, leave her alone. Or do you want to end up like our silly Rika?’   
Lina, no longer paying attention to them, entered a math classroom. She took her place while being aware how difficult would be focusing on lessons that day. She desired even one day without a clash with Mazoku, but she knew it would be impossible. Especially when during afternoon’s activities she felt two magical impulses. She knew their meaning. Two syenleu were close to death. 

Seyrun Academy was the biggest education complex in whole country. It guaranteed education on level of elementary school, secondary one and university. It offered few paths of development. Humanistic, science, social, artistic and sport. An example of the last one was Gourry Gabriev, the youngest master of Kendo in the history of the country.   
Gourry Gabriev was an unusual champion. Many people with such accomplishments became vain and proud. But the blue-eyed blond had always stayed the same lad with a charming smile. The swordsman had only one flaw. His memory was… not always working as it should. Gourry could easily forget about such things that left people around him speechless. The blond could seem to be a person with a very slow brain, but this impression disappeared as soon as the man took hold of his sword. He was turning into a ruthless warrior, who used every single moment of hesitation of his opponent.   
For Gourry this day didn’t start in a good way. He couldn’t focus on Monday’s activities at all. What’s more, hunger didn’t help him in a really difficult task, which was for him attending theoretical classes. A restless night was a reason why the young man was late for a first lesson, which was a cause of being late for a breakfast. The results of his event were catastrophic. He looked like a half-dead man till the dinner’s time. Only after three sets he started to pay attention to his best friend and rival.   
‘Zanlugus, what did you say?’ He asked cheerfully.  
‘How. Many. Times. Do. I. have. To. Repeat.’ The tall man with a long dark hair drawled through his teeth. ‘THAT MY NAME IS ZANGULUS!!!’ He fumed.   
Gourry didn’t seem to care about it in the slightest.   
‘And didn’t I say that?’  
‘NO! And after 13 years of friendship you could learn my name, you stupid oaf!’ Zangulus continued.   
Gourry made an apologetic face, but all of sudden his expression became serious. Alarmed Zangulus looked at the blond. Something like that had happened earlier. Always smiling Gourry was becoming serious and was looking around as if looking for something. He had never known what he should think about it. He was really surprised when Gourry quickly stood up and announced:  
‘I’m sorry, I have to check something.’  
Before Zangulus could answer him, Gourry was nowhere to be seen. 

 

Sylphiel felt impending attack of breathlessness. As she was told, she tried to take a deep breath, slow down and lengthen the breath. After a while of using this method, she felt that pressure in the lungs slowly subsided. She leaned against a nearby tree and ignoring the surrounding streams of rain she was still watching Kendo training grounds. Her still a little watery eyes made her view a little blurry. Therefore, when she saw the outline of a high male figure, she was convinced that she was mistaken. She wiped her wet eyes and when she looked up once again, it turned out that she was right. There stood her great, unfulfilled love – Gourry Gabriev himself.   
‘Sylphiel?’ He asked silently.   
‘Whhaat a-re you doing here?’ She stuttered and after a moment she added. ‘And how do you know my name?’  
The man smiled charmingly.   
‘I’ve known it for a very long time. I wouldn’t be able to forget you.’ He looked directly in her eyes.  
‘Since when?’ She asked confused while blushing slightly.  
‘Since 1000 years ago. But unfortunately I’ve found you only now.’ He confessed.   
‘1000 years ago…’ She repeated. Her gaze started to get blurry. After a moment something in her mind clicked. ‘We’ve known each other earlier…’ She said quietly. ‘And even then I felt something to you, but I’ve never confessed. I don’t want to commit this mistake once again.’ Her eyes welled up with tears. ‘I love you. I loved you and always will.’ She whispered. She couldn’t see his face, but the man went to her slowly and embraced her.   
‘I love you too.’ He said cheerfully.   
Sylphiel closed her eyes in contentment. She had finally told him! She told him! Her feeling were reciprocated! She didn’t commit the very same mistake she did in the past.  
‘The past?’ She repeated her thoughts on loud. In one moment uneasiness engulfed her. ‘Who am I?’  
‘You are syenleu.’ She heard his answer.  
‘And who are you?’ She asked in a colder voice than before.  
‘I’m your beloved.’ Said the man, after which she felt pain in her chest.   
The young woman fell on her knees.   
‘Who are you?’ She asked once again. Against her will she coughed with blood.   
‘Well, let’s put it like that…’ The blue eyes turned into yellowish ones, the charming smile changed into a cruel one. ‘I’m someone who remind you of someone you’ve never confessed and never will confess your feelings, because you were afraid. You’ve forgotten what it means to be alive. You’ve became only an empty shell, an imitation of life. You are a worthless doll. Don’t you think the world’ll be much better without you?’ Asked a person imitating Gourry Gabriev.   
Her eyes glazed over with tears and after a while became completely absent. An ominous, dark aura started to engulf her.   
I’m someone who remind you of someone you’ve never confessed and never will confess your feelings, because you were afraid. You’ve forgotten what it means to be alive.   
It was truth. She had always been afraid of rejection, loneliness, a lack of acceptance. That was why she was silent about her true feelings. She thought that if she closed her heart, no one would hurt her. She didn’t want to be a burden.   
You’ve became only an empty shell, an imitation of life. You are a worthless doll.  
Was she like that? Her existence held no value? Was she just an imitation of life? Was she a part of anyone’s life? Would anyone cry if she passed away?  
Don’t you think the world’ll be much better without you?  
‘I think so…’ A gentle whisper could be heard before an aura surrounding the young woman became a pillar of dark, destructive energy.


	4. Forward

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry another chapter appears so late. The story in my mother tongue, Polish, is complete, but translating, when I have work and normal adult life, is time-consuming. I can’t promise a new chapter would appear very soon, but I’ll do my best. I want to thank all of you who still want to read this story of mine :) 
> 
> So, as always, I’m warning you English isn’t my mother tongue, so be ready for errors ;)

Chapter IV  
Forward

I remember the day we met as if it was yesterday. You were standing alone, keeping your distance from other children. I think you weren’t aware how warily you were eyeing others. I was the one who walked towards you and introduced myself before I realized what I had been doing. Something in you had drawn me to you… Maybe, from the very beginning I felt that behind this cold mask of yours was hiding a really warm person. You may not realize it, but you really have an ability to attract people. Haha… Some people can think exactly the opposite thing. But there is something in you, that people want to follow you. You make every person around you feel accepted just the way they are. Even if you are laughing at something, you aren’t doing it so that they would change. It gives me an impression that this is your way of saying that everybody has their flaws and one only needs to accept them and go forward to meet a new journey which is brought to us by life every single day.   
Sometimes I wonder if it was a pure chance we had met. Besides, is it really so important what is really controlling our lives? You could always say that some accidental meeting was forpreordained or that imposed fate was our choice. There are moments, when I’m afraid. Afraid of what is to come. Because the storm is coming. I know it. I’m so painfully aware of it. I can only hope that imposed fate of mine will coincide with my choice. 

 

She knew she was too late, when she saw a powerful, destructive magical aura cumulating in the air around forgotten grounds of the Seyrun Academy. Situation wouldn’t have looked so grim if that energy had been emitted by the enemy. But it was a magic belonging to the syenleu herself. And it could only mean that the priestess had completely lost control over her power.   
Before the sorceress decided to move, she saw a silhouette appearing from a vortex of sinister energy. She was slowly watching as long blond hair was gradually turning black. As blue eyes became yellowish ones. She instinctively summoned a powerful Fire Ball before she called out to the man.   
‘Gethley! What did you do to her?!’ She shouted in a voice filled with hatred.  
‘Almost nothing. I’ve just helped her realize she should cease to exist. And do you know this silly girl has agreed with me?’ Gethley answered her in a merry tone.   
In the blink of an eye an enormous Fire Ball was thrown in his direction. A Fire Ball which was much more powerful that those harmless spells he experienced during their last meeting in the old factory.  
‘You will pay for this.’ Lina said in dead-serious voice. Most people after hearing such a threat would shiver with fear. But the Mazoku only started to laugh.   
‘You hate me? Wonderful! Are you in pain because your friend is going to die? Excellent! But let me tell you that all of these is only your fault. You are a failure as a cephieleu. You can’t save those who should be protected by you.’ He narrowed his eyes which made them look even more like cat’s. It seemed that words of the man didn’t affect the priestess. But the incantation of her next spell left her lips a few seconds later than it would have normally. The Demon immediately teleported himself next to the cephieleu. The girl in the blink of an eye started to cast a protection spell. Too late. The enemy’s sword was too close to her body to be repelled by the barrier. The blade went to her heart. A moment later one could hear only clattering metal against metal and a sound of a teleportation.  
‘Oh, so your doggy’s finally joined us.’ Commented Gethley after appearing in a safe distant from his opponents. For the very first time his confidence seemed to drop slightly.   
‘I assure you, you won’t see tomorrow’s sunrise.’ Zelgadiss said coldly, standing next to Lina in his chimera’s form and spearing the Mazoku with a loathing glare.   
‘I’m afraid you’ll have to talk it over with the other guy. You are not the only one who wants to kill me, cephieleu’s doggy.’ The Mazoku said jauntily.   
‘What the hell are you talking about?’   
The answer appeared sooner than he expected. He turned around when he felt a familiar energy.   
‘Gourry.’ Lina whispered looking at a tall man walking slowly in their direction.   
‘Where is she?’ The blond asked semiconsciously. He wasn’t fully awakened yet. He was surrounded by small discharges of magic, which was a sign of instability of his power.  
‘She is dying, Mr. hiruzenkai.’ Gethley responded smiling nastily.  
Semiconscious gaze of gentle blue eyes fell on Mazoku.   
‘You are the one who killed her?’ The blond asked softly.  
‘That’s right! On the other hand she’s been terminally ill, so I’ve just eased her suffering.’  
Small discharges of magical energy started to intensify.   
All of sudden they started to accumulate in one place. In Gourry’s hands. In a blinding light the energy started to form shape of blade.   
A legendary sword, Hikari no ken, was brought back to life.  
The Mazoku was watching closely a completion of awakening of another hiruzenkai.   
This time he was the one who made a mistake.   
‘Dragon Slave!’  
‘Ra Tilt!’  
When Gethley heard two legendary spells that had been a cause of death of many Demons in a distant past, he knew he was trapped. Moment later he could hear a scream of furious Gourry which was followed by sending a powerful magical bullet in his direction. His end was very near, but the Mazoku once again smiled nastily before a wave of deadly energy swallowed him whole.   
All area was filled with explosion of a blinding light.   
After few long minutes everything was silent.  
Apart from a pillar of a dark, destructive energy which seemed to grow with every second.   
Lina moved as first, directing her steps towards the pillar. Gourry stood dumbfounded looking at the vortexes of ominous energy. As soon as Zelgadis saw where cephieleu was headed, he caught her by forearm.   
‘Zel, let me go!’ She snapped turning to him.  
‘You know very well, there is nothing more you can do in this case.’ Zelgadis responded calmly, after which he looked at the blond. ‘ Gourry, we don’t know if she is still there. You as her hiruzenkai can try entering this space and helping her regain a control over her power.   
‘She is still there. I’ll get her back.’ Gourry responded with a strong conviction in his voice.   
‘I’m going with you. You’ve just awakened. Someone has to stabilize you.’ Lina added while still unsuccessfully trying to get out of Zelgadis’ grasp.  
‘No.’ This time it was Gourry who refused her.   
‘Gourry, you can die there.’ The shock was visible in her eyes. This firmness in his gaze was so unlike Gourry she knew.   
‘It’s my task. It’s my fault I’ve heard her so late.’ He answered with a painful look. ‘Besides as her hiru-something I’ve more chances to come back, so Zeldigas is right. I should go alone.’ He added a little more cheerfully.  
‘I’m Zelgadis. It would be nice if you could finally remember a name of your friend.’ The man responded in a little irritated tone.   
‘No problem, Zel.’ The blond grinned merrily.   
‘Better.’ Zelgadis sighed in defeat.  
‘So see you, guys!’ The swordsman smiled happily.  
‘Exactly. See you. You have to come back safe and sound, you hear me?’ The sorceress asked in a dangerous tone.   
‘Yes, sir!’ Gourry saluted merrily and jumped into a vortex of a dark energy.   
As soon as the blond disappeared both Lina and Zelgadis felt a shock.   
‘Could you let me go now?’ The cephieleu asked her hiruzenkai angrily. The mage looked at her suspiciously, but he released her.   
‘What are you planning?’ He asked warily.  
‘I’m going to stabilize this pillar of energy from outside. Is my overprotective hiruzenkai going to give me permission to such an act?’ Lina answered him with a voice filled with irony.   
‘Yes. To something which isn’t a blind and reckless putting oneself in danger your hiruzenkai will give you permission.’ Zelgadis answered equally sarcastically. Lina just send him an irritated look and focused on the pillar of dark energy. The effect was almost instantaneous. An irregular roller quickly took the form of an ideal ball. Zelgadis didn’t join her. Not when did he felt a disturbing vibration of ominous energy.   
Once again he saw a yellowish catlike eyes.   
Gethley smiled at him eerily.   
‘Thanks for another death, bunch of suckers.’  
Zelgadis immediately pulled out his sword.   
‘How? How are you alive?’ The mage asked in shock.  
‘That’s my small, feline secret.’ Gethley answered happily and teleported.   
Lina, who was trying to focus simultaneously on stabilization and the conversation, opened her mouth in shock. Her eyes widened in a gesture of revelation. At least one thing became clear to her. But quickly she once again focused on the dark space where there were Gourry and Sylphiel. She was hoping they would come back safe and sound. Just like she was hoping for other syenleu whose energy she couldn’t feel anymore.

 

She was surrounded by darkness, but she wasn’t afraid. Darkness was like loneliness, which had always accompanied her, so it was like being in a familiar place. Step by step she was forgetting about everything. Pain, fear, rejection… all of these were becoming empty words. Her memory, like an old book, was getting more and more faded and devoid of details. She didn’t even remember, why she shouldn’t forget those… things. But it was irrelevant. She was free. She was finally free!   
‘..phiel!’   
It seemed to her she had heard some voice, but it was impossible.  
‘SYLPHIEL! ’  
She once again heard some scream. Someone was shouting a word she didn’t understand. All of sudden in her beloved darkness appeared a glowing person. A newcomer looked at her with pain visible in his gentle blue eyes.  
‘Sylphiel, did you forget me?’ The man with long blond hair asked her in sad voice.  
Young woman looked at him, but her gaze seemed very distant.  
‘Syl…phiel? Who is Sylphiel?’ She asked as if someone woke her up from a very long dream.   
‘You are Sylphiel.’ The newcomer answered her softly.   
‘I am… Sylphiel?’ She asked once again, after which something stirred in her. The girl quickly grabbed her head. ‘No, no, NOO!!!’ She started to scream desperately. The man was immediately repulsed by a shockwave. But the blond didn’t give in. He once again pressed forward and stopped before her.  
‘Sylphiel…’  
‘No… I’m not Sylphiel. She is gone. She was too weak to exist. That’s why she has to disappear.’  
Those words shocked the man.  
‘Sylphiel, you will be weak if you disappear. Lina had always told us to never give in. And I believe in you, because I know you are strong. You’re just not aware of it. You’ve been calling out to me for such a long time. And I’ve finally heard you.’  
‘Who are you?’ Her eyes seemed to start to regain awareness. But maybe it was just his wish?   
‘I’m Gourry. Sylphiel, don’t you recognize me?’ The man asked in a voice filled with misery.   
‘Gourry… Gourry… Gourry…’ She kept on repeating his name as if it was a foreign word. After few seconds a grimace of fear appeared on her face. ‘I didn’t tell him. And I never will…’ A tear started to run down her cheek, which was followed by another one… and another…  
The aura, that was surrounding them, started to vibrate dangerously. Gourry felt a stabilizing effect of Lina’s barrier. The barrier was slowing down the destruction process. But it couldn’t stop it.   
‘Sylphiel, do you remember me?’ The blond asked carefully, trying to get even closer to the girl. This time he wasn’t repulsed by energy and he delicately grabbed the young woman by her shoulders and forced her to look in his eyes. But her gaze remained vacant. ‘Sylphiel, you mustn’t forget me. You’ve promised me something. And you always keep your promises.’ He whispered desperately.   
The dark energy started to surround their bodies.   
When the man started to lose all hope, two weak flames appeared in green eyes.  
‘Gourry?’ She asked softly.  
‘Yes, Sylphiel. It’s me.’ He smiled to her warmly.  
‘Is that really you?’ She asked with a stronger voice.  
‘Yes.’   
The girl wasn’t wasting time for another question and hugged the swordsman tightly. Gourry’s smile widened when he saw that the aura, which had been few moments earlier black and destructive, turned into a green, kind energy that started to enter the body of the priestess.   
The young woman felt a pleasant warmth feeling her chest. For the first time the pain in her chest she had felt for so many years was gone. The awakening had been completed and the syenleu had finally understood what had been dwelling deep inside of her. Almost unlimited healing powers waited for her smallest gesture. She also regained an awareness of her mission and what had happened 1000 years ago, but paradoxically she felt calm as never before. She was finally in the place she truly belonged to. Next to him.  
‘I’ve promised you the best meal in the world, didn’t I?’ She asked smiling to him radiantly.   
‘Exactly!’ The swordsman responded happily, smiling back. Yes. That was the smile she loved the most. That was her reason for coming back. She won’t allow the nightmare from 1000 years ago to repeat itself. This time she won’t be watching as her hiruzenkai dies in front of her. She won’t be making promises she knows she won’t be able to keep. And even if everything was to repeat itself… Only for him she could die once again, without any regrets. 

 

Against the dark sky, the sea of stars flashed in irregular rhythm. They were accompanied by a crescent moon shining with a strong, silver light. But a main role in this symphony of light played a huge ball of ominous, red energy. Lina was still channeling her energy to the unpredictable sphere. An hour passed since Gourry disappeared in those sinister depths. For such a process it wasn’t that long, but Lina was getting really worried. If they didn’t come back, words of Gethley would had become the reality. She, a powerful cephieleu, wouldn’t be able to protect anyone. She shook her head. She couldn’t listen to words which were supposed to distract her. On the other hand, this sentence was a verbalization of her unsaid fears. Without even one syenleu the Princess would never be found. She pushed away those thoughts. If she still had control over the dark sphere it meant Gourry was still fighting. It’ll be all right. It has to be all right. And then the red ball suddenly shrank, which caused a powerful shockwave. Zelgadis, who was standing next to her, immediately summoned a strong barrier. As soon as Lina was sure she couldn’t support the sphere any longer she strengthened the spell of her hiruzenkai. The shockwave hit the barrier with a terrifying noise after which the area was filled with an explosion of a green light. When everything stopped, Lina opened her eyes. She smiled warmly when she saw smiling Sylphiel standing next to a little battered but grinning Gourry. Zelgadis also ushered a small smile, but his ears were still monitoring the surroundings. The sorceress felt that the tension started to release from her body and a dizziness started to engulf her. She leaned against Zelgadis who send her a concerned gaze. Sylphiel at once started to walk in her direction.   
‘Miss Lina, are you all right?’  
‘Yeah. I still can’t get used to releasing greater amount of energy.’ She grimaced a bit and tried to stand on her own. ‘But I’m happy to see you again.’ She smiled at Sylphiel.   
Eyes of healer widened in shock. Cephieleu was very rarely using such warm words.   
After a second the syenleu hugged a younger girl. Lina at first startled quickly reciprocated the gesture.   
‘Welcome back.’ Said Lina before noticing that her wounds started to heal by physical contact with Sylphiel. ‘Emm… Sylphiel? I think your magic is leaking a bit…’ The sorceress added with amusement.   
Hearing it the healer pulled away.  
‘Oh… I’m sorry, Miss Lina.’  
‘Don’t say sorry for healing somebody, silly. Just remember about hiding your magical aura.’  
‘Do you want me to remind you who else has forgotten about hiding her magical aura?’ Zelgadis interjected playfully.   
‘Back off, Zel!’   
‘Gourry, well done.’ The mage turned to another hiruzenkai ignoring the redhead. The blond grinned once again before fainting and collapsing on the ground. Everybody at once rushed to Gourry’s side. Sylphiel immediately kneeled next to him.   
‘Gourry!’ Shouted the terrified healer.  
Lina placed her hand on Gourry’s neck in order to check his pulse, but before she spoke a word, everybody could hear a loud snoring.   
‘What an idiot! He has just fallen asleep!’ Snorted the irritated sorceress.  
‘Is he all right?’ The dark-haired girl was still frightened.   
Lina looking at the dead worried syenleu decided against throwing a small Fire Ball toward the swordsman.   
‘He is all right.’ She sighed. ‘He is only exhausted. After all, he has awaken only today and immediately entered the vortex of your energy. As Zel has said, Gourry as your hiruzenkai was more resistant to the destructive part of your energy, but protecting both of you consumed all of his energy. After some good sleep he’ll be good as new.’ Her voice was calm and soothing. ‘Besides, you are the healer, so I shouldn’t be the one explaining this to you.‘ She added winking playfully.  
‘You are right, I guess.’ Sylphiel smiled gently when she understood that life of her protector wasn’t in danger.  
‘We have to go. We shouldn’t stay here for too long.’ Zelgadis interjected anxiously watching their surroundings.   
‘OK, so Zelly it’s time to work. Take Gourry and we are leaving.’ Lina send him a little too sweet smile. A little irritated man took unconscious body of his comrade and throw him over his shoulder.   
‘Sylphiel, I have one more question…’ Lina once again became serious. ‘Have you also felt that Filia…’  
The healer only nodded her head.  
‘Yes. At first I didn’t understand this feeling, but after regaining my memories I know something bad must have happened to her. But what was it?’  
‘Maybe he’ll answer this question.’ Said Zelgadis looking at the forgotten by the moonlight part of the grounds of the Seyrun Academy. Only after few seconds did two syenleus felt a familiar energy.   
‘Mr. Valgaarv.’ Sylphiel said merrily. ‘So our gang is almost complete.’ She made one step towards the other hiruzenkai when Lina stopped her.  
‘Sylphiel, stay where you are.’  
Valgaarv stopped few meters before the group.   
‘You are hurting me, Lina. Is that how you greet your comrade after so many years?’ In his gold eyes could be seen amusement.  
‘Why aren’t you with Filia?’   
‘You are interested just in Filia? You don’t care about me?’ He answered apparently pretending to be hurt by her words.  
‘Of course not! Mr. Valgaarv we are so happy to see you again!’ Sylphiel smiled at him sincerely and to prove her point she made another step towards the last hiruzenkai.  
‘Sylphiel, for fuck’s sake, don’t move!’ Lina barked. ‘Don’t you think it’s strange that Valgaarv appears now and without Filia? Knowing that something bad has happened to her? Till I hear a reasonable explanation, don’t you dare make another step towards us, Valgaarv.’  
‘Miss Lina, it’s impossible… That’s Mr. Valgaarv, hiruzenkai… one of us…’ Sylphiel said gently. She looked at Zelgadis to find some support, but when she saw his terrifyingly cold gaze, she remained silent.   
Valgaarv at first was watching his comrades wordlessly, after which he smirked.   
‘I can see, Lina, you’ve learned how to draw some conclusions. But it doesn’t change the fact you are still an incompetent cephieleu.’  
‘Watch your tongue, Valgaarv.’ Zelgadis said dangerously.   
‘Am I wrong? A true cephieleu wouldn’t let all of this happen!’ He screamed with a pain visible in his eyes.   
‘Aren’t you taking cephieleu for Ceiphied? How can you expect someone who isn’t Ceiphied to defeat Shabranigdo?!’  
‘Zel, it’s enough.’ Lina said gently. ‘Val, tell me, what has happened to Filia?’  
‘She is safe in a place you won’t find her.’ He added vindictively. ‘Now, we are even. You’ve taken my brother from me, and I’ve taken back my syenleu from you.’  
Lina looked at him incredulously. He was still holding grudge against her for this? She was about to answer him when she felt a surge of a dark energy.  
On her forehead appeared cold drops of sweat.  
Moment later she was looking in terrifying, greenish eyes with the same evil glint she remembered.   
Hellmaster Phibrizzo himself, one of Lords of Mazoku, was standing before them. On the right side of Valgaarv.   
Cephieleu at the summit of her power was a worthy opponent for the Mazoku Lord. But Lina didn’t regain her full power. She was exhausted after one hour of stabilizing Sylphiel’s negative energy. Zelgadis was less fatigued, but he had to support unconscious Gourry. And Sylphiel still didn’t have a full control over her power.  
Shit… It didn’t look good.   
She exchanged a knowing look with Zelgadis which meant that chimera came to the very same conclusion as her.   
‘Well done, Valgaarv.’ Phibrizzo spoke with ominous, childlike voice.  
‘Phew… Don’t get used to it.’ The hiruzenkai answered unpleasantly.   
Warriors of Ceiphied were watching this conversation in disbelief. Lina couldn’t believe it. She could accept, that Valgaarv would disobey his mission, that he wouldn’t be willing to play a role of hiruzenkai in his new life… But she would never be able to foresee such a scenario. To join forces with their hateful enemy…  
Phibrizzo could be really proud of his new comrade.  
The teleportation channels were blocked.   
If not for Valgaarv they would be able to sense it earlier and be able to run away.   
But now it was too late.  
‘My dear friends, it looks like your merry adventure comes to its end.’ Phibrizzo said with irony in his tone. It was strange to hear a death threat spoken in such a pure voice. His innocent silhouette of a child was such a contrast to his cruel personality.   
‘Zel, try to teleport us. Syplhiel cast the most powerful barrier you can.’ Lina turned quickly to the pair.   
The healer, still in shock after the betrayal of Valgaarv, just nodded her head.   
‘Lina, you must have noticed that all teleportation channels are blocked…’ Zelgadis commented skeptically.   
‘You don’t say. That’s why I’ll try to force them to open.’  
He didn’t like the idea. The redhead wasn’t in a good shape. Forcing the teleportation channels to open was dangerous even for a mage in his full power. But they couldn’t exchange their tasks as he had to look after Gourry. There was no other way. And that was the only reason why he decided to execute the command without any further protest.  
‘Farewell.’ Phibrizzo said shortly.   
Few seconds later a stream of a powerful, deadly energy was shot in their direction. When the stream hit the barrier one could heat a loud thump. The healer was almost immediately brought to her knees when she tried to maintain the barrier.  
‘Miss Lina, I won’t be able to support the barrier much longer…’ She moaned.  
‘Sylphiel, just do it as long as you can!’ Lina shouted focusing on the teleportation channels. She closed her eyes. As she was taught many years ago, she imagined them as a large door on which she directed her energy. After one second the door broke up with a big thump. Almost immediately she saw a new door. Quite easily she destroyed another barrier. Just like the third and the fourth one. When she saw fifth door she realized she doesn’t have any power left. Exactly at the moment she felt a hand on her shoulder. It was Zelgadis. He was channeling his energy to her. Not letting herself to waste any time for unnecessary thinking she used her new obtained power to destroy the final barrier. They did it! It was the last obstacle!   
But why they still couldn’t teleport?  
She heard a groan of Sylphiel. The barrier was falling apart.  
Only then she noticed the sixth doors. The strongest. The mightiest of all.  
It was their final obstacle. Almost a symbolic boundary between life and death.  
But she didn’t have any power left. Neither her nor Zelgadis’.   
The barrier was falling to pieces.   
So that was the end? They were reborn only to die without accomplishing anything? It was unfair.   
And then a small ball of energy appeared in her hands. Somewhere far away she heard a silent sound of small bells.  
But she wasn’t thinking of anything else.  
She directed the energy towards her enemy.   
The barrier fell.  
And later was nothing.  
Only darkness beyond twilight.


End file.
